Familiar Fangs(A Nagisa Shiota fanfic)
by ShikiHimura
Summary: A new student arrives at Class E and is revealed to be Nagisa's older brother. This story is the adventures of the two Shiota brothers. Chapter one takes place at the beginning of the fourth episode. I'M SORRY I'M WRITING SO MANY STORIES. I'M SO SAD AT MYSELF. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I LOVE YOU ALL.
**ANOTHER STORY! *Laughs* Okay, okay. This time it's NOT BASED ON KARMA. This story will be based on Nagisa. And it's called familiar fangs because Nagisa is always referred to as a snake, and snakes have fangs. The 'familiar' part I'll get to.. *Chuckles nervously* I don't know what else I supposed to say... *Sigh* Okay, okay, read the story..**

* * *

The bluenette walked into the classroom and found all of his classmates were drawing on the chalkboard.

"What are you guys doing?" Nagisa asked as Maehara stepped in front of him.

"Oh, Korosensei said we're getting a new student, so we thought we could do something to say.. I dunno, 'welcome!' maybe?"

Nagisa looked at the board. _Welcome to the assassination classroom, Taro!_ It read. Everyone was putting on their own doodles, too. In the corner of the board was Korosensei's face.. Yeah, nothing says welcome like a big, yellow smile from the guy who's going to blow up the earth!

"Taro?" Nagisa asked, "Who's that?"

Hara walked up behind Maehara. "That's the name of the new student. And his last name sounds like your, Nagisa.."

"His last name?"

The two nodded. "It was Sh.. Shi.. I dunno, 'Shi' something."

Mr. Karasuma walked into the classroom. "Hello everyone, I have news."

The students stopped what they were doing and walked over to Karasuma. "Taro, our new student, will be joining us today, but he has asked that his guide would be Nagisa."

Nagisa looked at Karasuma in confusion. "Why?"

The agent shrugged. "That was his request. He said he's heard a lot about you, and that he can't wait to meet you."

"Where'd he hear about me?"

The agent shrugged again. "Anyway, your teacher's running late, so me and Irina are going to take attendance for him."

[After attendance]

"Okay, everyone's here, expect him and Taro.."

Korosensei walked in. "Hello students!" He exclaimed, "Come in, Taro."

A boy then walked in.. A boy with bright blue hair, in a yellow and orange shirt walked in looking at the ground. "Y'know you didn't have to fly me here.. I probably could've walked up the mountain.."

Korosensei chuckled. "Your mother has informed me of your condition, I assure you, I'll look after you. And if anything does happen, I can fly you to the hospital."

Karasuma tapped Korosensei. "Is that Taro?"

The yellow teacher nodded. "Taro, Nagisa sits over there," He pointed to the first bluenette's desk, "I'll have him fill you in."

The one named Taro walked over to Nagisa's desk and stood in front of it. At first he stared at Nagisa, as if studying him, then he spoke. "I glad I finally get to meet you, Nagisa. Mom's told me all about you."

This left Nagisa in confusion. "Your mom knows mine?"

Taro frowned. "You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Hm.."

"Hello?"

"I guess Mom didn't tell you yet.."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm..." Taro looked at Korosensei and smiled. "I'm Nagisa's older brother, Taro Shiota We're about a month apart."

Nagisa's face was filled with shock. "What?"

"Mom didn't tell you, I guess... Um, I was born early and defective, so I had to stay in the hospital."

The sound of sobs was heard. Everyone looked over at Korosensei... Who was crying his eyes out. "Long lost brothers!"

Taro cocked his head to the side. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Nagisa said, "This kind of thing makes him cry.."

Taro and Nagisa looked at each other and laughed. _Brothers, huh?_ Nagisa thought, _I'm going to have to get used to that.._

* * *

 **Yes, yes short chapter. I wasn't going to make Taro being Nagisa's brother a secret thing.. So just adventures with the two Shiota brothers! This chapter will be the beginning of the fourth episode(Where Irina comes in). She'll come in later, and NEWS FLASH: NO KARMA AKABANE AT ALL HERE OKAY! NO, NOTHING, NADA! Please read! Comments(Reviews), favourites, and follows are welcome! SEE YA!**


End file.
